


Nicknames

by xanithofdragons



Series: Salvaged from my hard drive [4]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Fujigaya wants Yokoo to call him by that nickname again





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I wrote this in reference to something that happened at a specific concert, but I don't remember it off the top of my head

“Hey, say it again,” Fujigaya started just as Yokoo was about to ask if he could turn the lights off. They were lying in their beds in their hotel room after a concert performance. Yokoo had turned to face Fujigaya just as Fujigaya had turned to face him.

“How many times have I already said it?” Yokoo tried to be stern, but he could not hold back a smile from the way Fujigaya beamed at him. “It's late. I'm tired.” Yokoo knew it was useless. Fujigaya was clearly still wired from earlier, and if Yokoo gave into his request, he'd only get more worked up.

“Please, Wataru?” Fujigaya pleaded. Yokoo had known that his night would go something like this and that it would turn into a late night the moment Fujigaya had turned to look at him on stage.

“...Tai-chan,” Yokoo called, and Fujigaya let out the feelings he had probably been holding in all night, climbing into Yokoo's bed. Although he had been tired before, the way Fujigaya looked at him, knowing that he could create a reaction like this in Fujigaya made it worth it.


End file.
